


Инженер в плену

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Большинство, наверное, и не подозревает, что на секретные военные разработки тоже выдаются патенты. Гил Стоард занимался этим уже без малого сорок лет. Имена некоторых изобретателей он давно знал наизусть. Но лишь одно из этих имен стабильно портило Гилу настроение своим появлением в документах. Анакин Скайуокер</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инженер в плену

Большинство, наверное, и не подозревает, что на секретные военные разработки тоже выдаются патенты. Гил Стоард занимался этим уже без малого сорок лет.  
Имена некоторых изобретателей он давно знал наизусть. Но лишь одно из этих имен стабильно портило Гилу настроение своим появлением в документах.  
Анакин Скайуокер.

Имя это было известно всякому, кто во время Войны Клонов смотрел голонет. Молодой парень, джедай, генерал, друг Канцлера. Выдающийся пилот, уберегший Корускант от падения "Незримой длани". В конце войны он пропал, и его давно уже считали мертвым: то ли он пошел тогда с джедаями против Канцлера, то ли с Канцлером против джедаев, но казалось очевидным, что он погиб.  
Вот только заявки на патенты, подписанные его именем, продолжали поступать и через десять лет после установления Нового порядка.  
И портили настроение Гилу Стоарду.

Над сектором шел дождь, крупные капли стекали по транспаристилу. Воздушная трасса, проходящая за окном, в этот час была почти пуста.   
Стоард был вдовцом, дети его давно обзавелись собственными семьями, и никто не пенял ему, когда он задерживался на работе.

Он отхлебнул остывший каф. На экране деки мелькали строки, Гил прогонял имя Скайуокера через базы данных. Незачем. Просто так.  
Стоард никогда особо не интересовался этим парнем. Что произошло сегодня и почему ему вдруг понадобилось копаться в прошлом, он и сам не знал. Ничего не произошло. Немного новостей по голонету, выступление Императора, интервью с режиссером очередного голофильма, сообщение том, что завтра состоится выпуск военных пилотов — пополнение для имперского флота.  
Флот? В этом все дело?

Основным потребителем изобретений Скайуокера так или иначе являлся военный флот — неудивительно, если вспомнить, что парень был талантливым пилотом.  
Он был пилотом, инженером — и джедаем. Странное, почти противоестественное сочетание. Но на Корусканте не было других людей по фамилии Скайуокер, Анакин был единственным. В этом здешние сотрудники успели убедиться еще в те годы, когда имя Скайуокера впервые прозвучало в голоновостях.  
Поначалу это казалось забавным совпадением: надо же, джедая, о чьих подвигах трубят по голонету, зовут точно так же, как парня, занимающегося усовершенствованием летательных аппаратов. Это должно было оказаться совпадением. Джедаи славятся отнюдь не техническими талантами. Вряд ли их обучают чему-то большему, нежели умению собрать световой меч.  
Но совпадением это не было.

Может быть, поэтому Гил и обращал внимание на его имя. Скайуокер не был гением, его работы не становились прорывом ни в одной из областей, в которых он работал. Просто один из множества талантливых инженеров-изобретателей, но не гений, нет.  
Если только не думать о том, что парень не получил никакого специального образования и занимался своими разработками, улучая минутку-другую между джедайскими и военными делами.  
Парень действительно был очень одаренным.  
И он не был мертв, это уж точно.  
Нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы приписывать засекреченные изобретения мертвецу, имена подобных разработчиков все равно не уходят дальше базы данных патентного департамента.  
Скайуокер был жив. Интересно, что с ним теперь?

Что может быть с одним из джедаев через десять лет после того, как они подняли бунт и покушались на жизнь Канцлера? Их орден теперь вне закона.  
Если парень все еще оставался на Корусканте и занимался разработкой истребителей, то он, наверняка, был под арестом. Сохранили ли ему жизнь для того, чтобы он мог и дальше радовать флот новыми усовершенствованиями? Или его оставили в живых, потому что он когда-то спас жизнь Императора, а возможность играться в инженера была просто поблажкой в его тюремном режиме?  
Так или иначе, похоже было на то, что Скайуокер провел в тюрьме уже десять лет — треть своей жизни.  
Неудивительно, что у Гила Стоарда портилось настроение, когда он встречал это имя в патентных заявках. Неприятно было думать, что над этими двигателями, конструкциями крыльев, бластерными пушками работает заключенный. Тем более что парню едва за тридцать.  
В этом возрасте жить бы и жить.

\---

 

Над сектором шел дождь. Человек оторвался от проекта двигателя и взглянул в окно — на слоистые тучи, затянувшие небо, на однообразие водяных капель.  
В округе не было зданий выше, чем это, и транспортные потоки проходили стороной. За огромными окнами было только небо.

У человека было более чем достаточно власти для того, чтобы обеспечить над своей резиденцией ту погоду, которая его устраивала. Но он не имел ничего против дождя. Если тот, конечно, не лил месяцами, как на Джабииме.  
Дождь — это жизнь.  
"Можно увезти мальчика из Средних регионов, но нельзя убрать из него Средние регионы", — любил говорить о себе Император. Это правило работало не только со Средними регионами.  
Стекающие по транспаристилу капли до сих пор завораживали того, который провел свое детство в пустыне.

Вот только времени на созерцание у него не было. Ни на созерцание, ни даже на то, чтобы закончить работу над проектом. Жестом дюрастиловых пальцев он заставил голопроекцию чертежа исчезнуть. Отдых был окончен.

Процесс одевания был механизирован до крайности. Незачем тратить время на то, чтобы самому возиться с креплениями систем жизнеобеспечения и доспехов. Как только была подключена маска, человек задействовал внутренний информационный дисплей. Дел хватало.  
Порой он начинал чувствовать себя пленником своих бесконечных обязанностей. Как хорошо было бы улететь на Вжун хотя бы на стандартный год, довести до ума конструкцию нового TIE-истребителя, заняться теми проектами, которые уже несколько лет оставались лишь в виде полуоформившихся идей. Но ни года, ни даже месяца отсутствия он не мог себе позволить.

Он вышел из своих аппартаментов тяжелым стремительным шагом. Когда-то он бегал как мальчишка, но последние десять лет его походка поневоле обрела весомость.

— Лорд Вейдер!  
— В чем дело? — сказал он, лишь едва замедляя шаг.  
— Император желает немедленно видеть вас во дворце.  
Немедленно.  
Если бы случилось что-то серьезное, Палпатин связался бы с ним лично. Да он и сам бы почувствовал в Силе, если бы что-то случилось.  
Похоже, это была всего лишь столь любимая его Учителем игра во власть. Но даже если и так, явиться во дворец все равно придется.

Порой Вейдер чувствовал себя пленником собственных обязательств.

\---

 

Стоард наведался к автомату за чашкой горячего кафа.   
Дождь все не кончался. В правительственном секторе могли бы обеспечить погоду и получше.  
Стоард снова уселся в кресло и придвинул к себе деку. Поиск, наконец, был завершен. Путь одного инженера-изобретателя был перед Стоардом — как на ладони.  
Дроиды, комлинки и аэроспидеры — до войны. Потом пошли истребители, системы наведения, армейские передатчки. После войны — и это оказалось неожиданным для Стоарда — Скайуокер неожиданно ударился в конструирование медицинской техники: протезы, портативные аппараты принудительного нагнетания воздуха, системы для инъекций. Вероятно, это было связано с его заинтересованностью в судьбе раненных ветеранов. Скайуокер ведь был боевым командиром, не так ли?  
Меж медицинских проектов мелькали разработки, знакомые Стоарду: оружие, истребители, армейская броня.  
Если бы Скайуокер сосредоточился на чем-то одном, он давно сделал бы себе имя. Но похоже, этот парень никогда не зарабатывал себе на жизнь в качестве инженера-проектировщика. Он занимался лишь тем, что ему было интересно.  
Вполне естественно для джедая, но необычно для бывшего джедая. Пожалуй, его тюрьма была комфортабельней, чем могло показаться поначалу. Скайуокер занимался всем этим явно не для того, чтобы спасти себе жизнь.

Каф изрядно горчил. Копаться во всем этом не было никакого смысла. Чужая жизнь, чужие проблемы.  
Гил Стоард стер данные поиска и вызвал аэротакси.

Посадочную площадку заливал дождь. Стоард был рад укрыться от непогоды в такси.  
Водитель медлил со взлетом, и скоро Стоард понял, в чем дело. От здания, возвышавшегося на самой окраине сектора, — это здание за его высоту прозвали Небесным домом — поперек трасс, не обращая никакого внимания на правила воздушного движения, промчался правительственный спидер. В сторону Императорского дворца. Ну, конечно, куда же еще.  
Скайхауз, эту нелепую башню, многим испортившую вид из окна, построили в последние годы, и Стоард даже точно не знал, что там находится. Собственно говоря, и не интересовался.  
— Говорят, там резиденция лорда Вейдера, — сказал таксист.  
— Что?  
— Скайхауз, эта махина. Говорят, ее построили для Вейдера.  
Гил невольно оглянулся на здание, о котором они говорили. Странное место для резиденции ситха, он мог бы поселиться и поближе к дворцу.  
Впрочем, ситхи — они ведь вроде джедаев, причуд у них, наверняка, хватает. Этот тип хотя бы не строит Храмов и не отбирает у родителей маленьких детей, уже неплохо.  
— Может, это он пролетел в том спидере, — сказал таксист.  
— Вейдер? Даже без сопровождения? Вряд ли.  
— Говорят, он лучший пилот в галактике. И он ситх. Кто может ему угрожать?  
И правда, кто? Обычные террористы с ним не справятся, а джедаи мертвы или в бегах.  
Ну, или в застенках, как Скайуокер.  
Которого тоже когда-то называли лучшим среди пилотов.  
Забавно устроена жизнь.

Небесный дом. Скайхауз.

Слишком много неба для одного дня. Пора было выкинуть все это из головы.  
Скайуокеру все равно ничем не помочь.

\---

 

Торжественная часть давно закончилась. Он прочитал краткую речь перед строем выпускников. Речей он не любил, но когда было нужно, он умел воодушевлять людей.

Но официоз на сегодня был окончен, и он мог бы вернуться в свою резиденцию и потратить время на работу над двигателем. До вылета на Альдераан оставалось еще несколько часов. При желании многое можно втиснуть даже в расписание, насыщенное до предела.

Вместо этого он стоял, привычно заложив руки за спину, и наблюдал за тренировочным боем.   
— Лорд Вейдер? — адъютант подошел неслышно.  
— Пусть мне подготовят истребитель, — сказал Вейдер, не поворачивая головы. — Я хочу сам проверить этих парней.  
— Да, мой лорд.

Если он и находился у кого-то в плену, так это у собственной неугомонной натуры.


End file.
